Gardian Angel
by HazelEyedBabe
Summary: Love isn't finding the perfect person. Its seeing an unperfect person perfect. She did'nt understand what it ment back then but she understood now.please leave reviews this is my first story so please go easy on me lolz thank you. i do not own naruto crie


"Sakura-Chan …. Tsunade has a new mission for us" Naruto said not sure if she would answer.

"Ok, I'm going" Sakura said plainly

As she walked she saw two lovers hugging outside and whispering into each others ears. She sighed and whispered "poor girl she'll just get her heart broken."

She arrived to the hokages office.

"Hello. Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Sai I have this mission for you" Tsunade said throwing a folder to them, "yes its those dahm akasuki again I hope when you kill them they can burn in hell know hurry and go"

"HAI" they all said. Sakura thought of the akasuki "I wonder if sasu..."she shakes her head then she thinks aloud "the dam bastered he had no right to do that" she said clenching her fist. Naruto looked at her again those words the words that made everybody worry. They had reached there destination but something was strange everything was too quiet not just that too quiet that all you hear are crickets and the wind blowing thru you hair that long frightening silence that silence that makes even the bravest shiver. Then, they see a figure two figures exactly the same no... Two people who looked the same .An Akasuki member Itachi and someone else with a ridiculous outfit showing the front of his chest Sasuke. To ruin the silence Naruto falls of the tree that they were in. The two other boys went down too, to make it seem that they had planned it this way but Sakura did not leave the tree. "Hello, traitor ohh… excuse me for being rude traitors", Sai said.

"hn."both of them said in chorus.

"You'll have to excuse me little brother I have more important business to attend too" Itachi told Sasuke with a smirk. Then like that precious moment that has gone to fast he disappeared but of course this moment had nothing about precious.

Sakura still in the tree just watching and her heart filled with happiness but at the same time hate towards that certain someone.

"why do I hate you ...or is it because I love you to the point that unhinges my heart and soul" sakura thought aloud and covered her mouth she had spoken and had been discovered by HIM by Sasuke.

"so …sakura came with you We'll i'm not coming back because my I'm purpose…"Sasuke couldn't finish sakura interrupted the almost last Uchiha in this hated world.

"We know your purpose and why in heaven or hell do you think we would come for you we have more important business to attend too" she said mimicking Itachis voice, "then if you move out of our way we can move along now move" she said waving her hand up and down.

"don't wave your hand like i'm some slave of yours make me move" Sasuke said looking at sakura with a fake smile. Unlike Sasuke …Naruto, Sai, and Lee knew that Sakura could move him and it was going to hurt him a lot. (Know of course peoples who are reading this are saying "now who in the hell can move Sasuke he's to stubborn" yes my loyal sasusaku friends he is but sakura doesn't care.)

Sakura sighed and put on her gloves she punched the ground making Sasuke along with the other three ninjas fall over or possibly fly a few feet away.

"I told you move and you didn't listen I guess Orochimaru hasn't really taught you anything worth showing off" Sakura kept walking on the path not looking back clenching her fist a tear hitting the ground but keeping steady and not letting her feeling show. In the trees was a dark outline of a man a man of snakes and a villainess smile upon his face he had found a the person that could help him in his ambition.

"Kabuto I want that brat I have a job for her" he said his eyes glowing with what he was about to do, "if the boys wants power we'll give him power"

"Yes, orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said obeying his masters orders.

Later after that encounter the pink haired warrior say the two lovers again this time crying and running to her small apt. She took a long hot shower and got into the covers of her bed. She looked at the ceiling and felt something shuffle under her bed. She got a kunai from under her pillow (ninjas gotta be prepared…) she pretended to be asleep and then she felt someone cover her mouth she opened her eyes and put the kunai on her attacker's throat.

"Hello, sakura or should I say sakura-sama from know on" Kabuto said smiling "now if you would e as kind as in to dropping your kunai we have business to discuss."

"What type of business?" Sakura said with curiosity

"Training a certain someone" he said fixing his glasses

"I'm not working for Orochimaru or any other idiot who betrayed us and hurt the innocent someone like you" she got a kunai and pinned him to the floor "I hope you burn in hell like all the other asses who left and hurt so many or will hurt." Sakura now pointed the kunai at his throat.

"He said you'd say something like that well in that case he said if you wouldn't come like the nice little girl you are he would kill Tsunade I can just give the order and say bye to another Hokage" Kabuto said smiling.

"You think she's some idiot that will be 'oh please kill me so sakura can go and work for Orochimaru I'll just close my eyes and there you go' what a lame excuse Tsunade is Hokage the best..." Sakura told Kabuto know pinning him down with more strength.

"I see why he wants you for the job your have the vigor power and the wits well then I wont force you but Orochimaru has men waiting for an order outside the walls and if you don't come we'll tell them to through that lovely poison from the sand that spreads in the air and will exterminate the entire village." Kabuto cunningly told Sakura happy by this plan waiting for that yes.

"Fine but if something even the tiniest things happen to Konoha (I hope I spelled it right) I will kill you and all of your men" she said then punching Kabuto in the stomach with so much force it made him bleed. On their way to Orochimaru's hide out Sakura saw a small modest town destroyed and all of the populace lifeless.

"Another one of Orochimaru's 'deeds'" sakura was scanning the area looking at what horrible tragedy had happened. Kabuto sighed "No unfortunately Orochimaru-sama couldn't destroy this excuse for a town" Sakura saw a body move.

"Wait" she demanded. She ran toward the almost dead body, "don't worry I'm here to help you" she placed her hand on the young girl's forehead green chakra flowed from her hand curing the wounded girl. Sakura smiled and carried her body," if we cant take her I'm not going" Sakura stated with a stern look on her face.

"I suppose but you chose what to do with her but she can't stay if Orochimaru-sama does not permit her existence." He said turning to Sakura.

"What do you actually think I'll let You take her" Sakura said smiling for the first time at what Kabuto said but then kicked him for the last part. Orochimaru is not some God" the girl woke up her eyes blinking staring at sakura her hazel eyes sparkling then opening her mouth telling sakura with the last of her strength,.

"I always knew my guardian angel would be pretty" the pink haired ninja felt a joy that was a joy that none of us have ever experienced a joy that would make the saddest person smile and the sun shine brighter than ever, she hugged the girl telling her arigato but the young girl did not know why she was thanking her but smiled at the thank you. At Orochimaru's hideout she placed the girl in her lap waiting for Orochimaru.

"Sakura... long time no see now about the training" Orochimaru said an evil grin slapped on his face.

"Tenshi-san (angel) that man scares me", the girl whispered, her name Machisausaku but prefers Machi hugging Sakura.

"Me too don't worry I'm here" Sakura told the hazeled eyed toddler.

"Just to not waste my time we want you to train Sasuke in power I wish Tsunade could but I knew she would not accept my offer so we went for the second best thing you, her apprentice" Orochimaru said

"Oh, no way in hell no no lets go Machi." Sakura pulled Machi by the hand.

"OK but remember what would happen to Konoha what a wonderful scene bodies everywhere..:" Orochimaru face lit up a cunning smile on his face. Sakura sat back down putting Machi on her lap sakura thought "why do I feel joy yet a pain that takes over my heart I love and hate you but your still an obsession"

Orochimaru assigned a room for Sakura letting Machi stay as part of the deal two months or less if Sasuke caught up with her.

"Here's your room," Kabuto pushed the door open the room not like the other, ones not gloomy, it was a traditional Japanese room " I hope you'll enjoy your stay" Kabuto stated

"Its not like I have a choice" Sakura laid on the bed Machi stated hopping around.

"I like you palace Sakura Tenshi I never been to a palace" Machi's face lighten up touching the silky couch " Tenshi-san look" she pointed to the door, " see if you turn this thing it opens the portal to another world(hallway)"Machi opened and closed opened close fascinated by the door. Sakura giggled at Machi's innocence. She put her in the huge bed tucked her in and Machi asked for a song.

"A song oh Machi I don't know how to sing really..". Sakura blushed at the innocent girl's request.

"all angels know how to sing and I think you'll sing the best please my mommy used to sing me a song but shes lost somewhere I don't know why she couldn't move but she'll come soon don't worry"Machi smiled. Sakura had forgotten of the Machi's parents she felt sorrow and sang her a song

"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue

simple english

Sleep, sleep,

little one, sleep.

You're a good baby,

now go to sleep.

Do you know

where your nurse has gone?

Gone to her village

she won't be long.

What will she bring baby

when she does come?

A flute so lovely

and a thunderous drum.

And a thunderous drum" Sakura sang making Machi fall into a deep slumber. Sakura slept on the couch not wanting to disturb Machi's sleep. Sakura was awakened by the knock at the door it was one of Orochimaru's henchmen.

"Orochimaru said to wear this and to come to the dining room where the master expects you and here for the young mistress too." He left giving her a map of the area. She dressed up her kimono long pink and black silk and a fedora covering much of her eyes. She told Machi to put on her small kimono in the restroom. They walked into the dining room Orochimaru and Sasuke waiting. Sakura walked in with Machi walking next to her holding her hand. Orochimaru stood up and pulled out a chair for her, Sasuke looking like he knew what was going on but he was clueless.

"Sasuke you have come to me for power and I have given you what I know but you still don't have the vigor strength so I have asked the woman who know most about strength to train you for the next two months or less" Orochimaru told Sasuke

"I don't care just give me power" Sasuke said coolly, Staring at his new sensei, and the toddler that she had on her lap. They ate and then went striate to the training grounds.

"Ok the Uchiha show me what you've got" Sakura stood there staring at him. Sasuke attacked her with much speed. Sakura smiled and pinned him down.

"I see why he wanted me to train you" sakura let go of him. She moved to the side "not bad Uchiha" he appeared behind her but moved. Sakura had finished training that day going to her room and went right to sleep after tucking in Machi.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke" Sakura was saying in her sleep waking up Machi. Machi saw the tears that sakura cried and repeating Sasuke's name. Morning came and it was time to train Sasuke again.

"Ok let's see if you paid attention yesterday now…" but she couldn't finish sakura was distracted by what Machi was doing he stood in front of Sasuke her eyes glaring at him. He moved but blocked his path and kicked him in the groin.

"Oh crap…"sakura said. Sasuke face was shown with shock.

"What was that for you brat" he said his eyes shown with anger at Machi

"That was for making Tenshi-san cry you heartless blech" Machi hugged Sakura, "Tenshi-san I'm here Tenshi-san that's what he gets for making you cry" sakura blushed under her the cloth covering her face.

"She's my guardian angel not yours so leave Tenshi-san alone," she turned to Sakura "saku" Sakura covered her mouth. Machi seemed confused "why had her Tenshi-san covered her mouth".

"Machi I appreciate you kicking him for me it was very thoughtful and it made me smile a little seeing his face like that but please don't do that again and don't call me sakura in front of sas.. I mean Uchiha" Sakura hugged Machi she loved her like a mother would to her child. Sasuke was puzzled by the affection that his sensei gave the little girl. Why care for a little girl it was just a weakness. Sakura told him that training was over for today.

"We didn't even train" Sasuke angrily told Sakura.

"We didn't Uchiha? Think about it." Sakura picked up Machi and carried her to their room.

"_We didn't Uchiha? Think about it" _those words kept ringing in his mind **"what did she mean by that?" **he went to bed thinking of those words. Sakura was shocked by today. She had to see Sasuke just see nothing bad about seeing him she wont talk or anything just see right? Sakura tip toed out of her room into the gloomy hallway putting on her hat as she walked to Sasuke's bedroom. She opened the door and looked at him there, nobody had been injured that was success k now back to... But no she just had to go in. She slipped through the door walking to his bed. "**He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping" **she stroked his hair placing her hand on his cheek. Leaning towards him he woke up "**oh shit" she thought. **She was baffled and fell backward running to the door but he was there before her shutting the door. It was like a football game she was jumping he was blocking. She had no choice she punched the door and it went flying out. She ran towards her dormitory as she ran her hat fell of revealing her identity. Tears were forming in her eyes but he cached up to her. Her identity reveled as well as her feelings.

"SAKURA!!! HE SENT YOU TO TRAIN ME WHAT IS HE THINKING SENDING YOU TO TRIAN ME" Sasuke's voice could be heard through the whole hideout.

"LISTEN TO ME UCHIHA SASUKE DO YOU THINK I WANT O BE HERE THEY MADE ME COME HERE IF NOT EVERYTHING THAT YOU LEF BEHIND WOULD BE DESTROYED AND LIFELESS CAN YOU BE ON THE SAME PAGE WITH ME PLEASE" Sakura had reached her breaking point, "LET ME GO UCHIHA" he leaned towards her quivering mouth his lips so close to meeting. SLAP! Sakura didn't know what she was doing but believed it was right to have stopped him.

"WHATS YOUR FREAKIN PROBLEM FIRST YOUR ALL SCREAMING YOUR HEAD OFF AND THEN YOU TRY TO KISS ME SASUKE , WHATS YOUR PROBLEM NOW THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A MOMENT YOU CAN CLOSE YOUR EYES TO THE THINGS YOU DONT WANT TO SEE BUT YOU CLOSE YOUR HEART THE THINGS YOU DON' WNAT TO FEEL." Sakura ran to her room analyzing what she had done jumped on the bed thinking about a saying that her mother had tld her when she asked what love is and she answered " love isnt finding a perfect person. its seeing an unperfect person perfect" Sakura didn't understand what it ment then but she does now.

(you know what was weird when Sasuke woke up in the story I was listening to fast suspenful music any way it late and I'm tired I have a whole bunch of tests for all my subjects! Its not important I know any way I'll try to finish up soon problem is I'm grounded right now I'm not even suppose to use my computer ok bye my mom's really an.. xx..)


End file.
